


Better Together

by narraci



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Forced Bonding, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: “链接……是个意外，我们正在研究怎么切断这个链接。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇关于dom/sub的部分真的非常非常非常轻微，而且全部精神向，毕竟我都标了T，为了d/s进来可能会想打人的  
实际上我两年前就没标而其实是涉及那么一点的
> 
> 思来想去还是把题目改成原题了

“所以那件事有什么进展吗？”

肖不明所以地看了眼他妈妈，随即露出不快的表情，“不存在什么‘那件事’。”

奎妮抿了抿嘴，“我想你的意思是外面那位小伙子这次也不打算进来了对吧？”

肖对“小伙子”这个称呼皱了皱眉，“他认为我是个罪犯，妈妈，而你，显然是个罪犯因为你现在在坐牢，他把欧文送进了监狱，他遇到海蒂的时候海蒂正在被全球通缉，他心里认为我们一家都是罪犯，我觉得这事儿没什么可谈论的余地。”

“是，是，但你们已经有了链接不是吗？这可有很大的‘谈论的余地’，除非你愚蠢到决定无视这个客观事实。”奎妮透过玻璃盯着她儿子的眼睛道。

肖的第一反应是他要宰了那个给他妈妈通风报信的家伙，诅咒声含糊地卡在他的喉咙里，“链接……是个意外，我们正在研究怎么切断这个链接。”

“这个链接是非自然，不正常的，你们确实应该切断，但我指的不是这个，”奎妮有些怜悯地看着她的长子，“我说的是在这之前就存在的那个‘链接’，微弱到差点被你们自己掐断的那个。”

奎妮的潜台词掀起一阵惊涛骇浪，他妈妈不应该知道这个链接，他和霍布斯都假装这个链接不存在，他们从来不提这类事情，“链接”这个话题太过于私人化，涉及太多危险的情绪，尤其对他们从事的工作而言，基本上属于自杀行为。

“你以为我感觉不到你和其他人的链接的存在？”奎妮读懂了肖的眼神，露出了好笑的神情，她儿子有时候天真得让人火大，“你上一段失败的婚姻似乎没能让你吸取什么教训。”

“我吸取到的教训就是不要结婚。”

“他能感受到我的存在，我也能感觉到他的存在，仅此而已，事实上，你们的链接一形成，我就感觉到了。你要明白德克斯，一个支配者一般不能容许自己的服从者还有其他链接的存在，我们之间的情况不太一样，我们的链接是家庭的纽带，家庭的纽带是不全面的，现在我支持着你的基本需求，但我没法给你全部……”

“没有人能给我全部，”肖打断了他妈妈的话，放在腿上的手指攥紧了，“而且上次是你不愿意退出，不愿意让出支配权。”

奎妮的眼神闪过一丝冷意，“对于支配者来说没有让出这一说，孩子，即使我是你的妈妈，我也不是什么好客的主人。”

“我猜他没有挑战你的权威对吧？”肖叹了口气，突然感到疲累，“你看，这就是问题所在，他反抗他支配者的本能，而我，没人能命令我该做什么。”

奎妮伸出手，等着她儿子把自己的手放上来，然后她温柔地握着她儿子的手指，“你们都不想要这个链接，不想面对自己的本性，但它已经存在了，它诞生了，而且你知道最关键的是什么，它还在那儿，你们谁都没有真的切断这个链接。”

***

霍布斯等在监狱外的车里，他们查过设计蓝图，从这里到探监的房间直线距离不超过二十米，足以维持他们之间那个新的强制链接。

无名氏听说了他们的情况，好心地义务提供帮助，最终确认霍布斯和肖之间距离不能超过二十米，事实上直到距离三十米霍布斯才出现窒息的症状，但是对于肖来说只有二十米。这个链接经由辐射产生，非常脆弱，但又十分强大，小无名氏想了想说，就像个被放在微波炉里随时会爆炸的鸡蛋。

一个该死的复活节彩蛋。

霍布斯不太喜欢这种复杂的情况。

无名氏说最乐观的情况就是有一天能量被消耗完了，链接自然消失，但碰到差的情况鸡蛋就有可能爆炸了，把微波炉炸得一团糟。这里的微波炉比喻的是霍布斯和肖的脑子，小无名氏多余地解释。

他和肖之间已经够复杂了，不需要再来一个随时会让他们窒息而死的链接来添乱。

无法分开会导致很多问题，他们不能回到自己生活的正轨，霍布斯会使肖暴露行踪，而肖暴露行踪会给霍布斯的家人带来危险。

更何况他们之间还有“那个”，霍布斯靠在方向盘上，他常常会忘记“那个”的存在。这个服从者有着其他支配者的链接，霍布斯尽可能地降低自己的存在感了——对他而言绝对不是一件容易的事，但另一条链接却总是对他发出挑衅的信息，如果霍布斯没搞错的话，他甚至觉得奎妮从他的退让中发展出了一点乐趣，每当他接近奎妮，奎妮和肖的那条链接就会显得异常活跃。

他和肖之间的链接有点像一个不在计划中的婴儿，一开始他们谁都没意识到链接的存在，霍布斯想都没想过这个可能性。对，他有他的周末感情生活，但再来一段链接？算了，这个就有点太过了，不是他现在的情况所能负担得起的，他试过了的。

更何况对方还是肖，根据资料来看他为了进特种部队和他妈妈建立了临时链接，这是军队对服从者的基本要求，要有一个足够强大的固定的支配者。可惜的是他的妈妈过于强大了，之后他的感情生活可谓是一塌糊涂，这是好事还是坏事霍布斯还真的说不上来。

霍布斯可以理解奎妮，但不得不说这就是他想要冲淡自己支配者本性的原因，他不想对他的女儿造成压力。人之所以是人，霍布斯说，是因为人可以在本性之外做出选择。

监狱的大门打开了，肖从里面走了出来，脸色一贯的差劲，自打他们在上次任务中建立了这个打算弄死他们的链接，肖的脸色就没有好过。

肖一言不发地拉开车门，自己坐上了副驾驶座，这是霍布斯的车，他不会来抢方向盘。

霍布斯想肖有时候意识不到自己的举动，所以霍布斯只能不断地用语言提醒他，提醒他来反抗。


	2. Chapter 2

肖双手环胸，半晌没有开口。家庭纽带是自然存在的，其中他和他妈妈的最为强烈，欧文与海蒂的链接稍许薄弱，但也是在的，还有他父亲的，他多半放在一边不加理会，另外一些老旧的断裂的逝去线头，无踪可循，剩下的就是他和霍布斯之间的链接，两条。

一条像海底的哥斯拉一样散发着强烈的斑斓的辐射光线，另外一条仅仅是一根细线，岌岌可危，仿佛一口气就能吹断。

这种情况即使放在肖身上也挺怪异的，他以前总叫海蒂“小怪胎”，现在可能他自己更像个怪胎。这两条链接黏得很近，缠绕在一块儿，细线影影绰绰几乎要消失在光芒里，好像随时就会被吞吃掉。

之前肖对自己所处的状况并没有什么不满意的，要是霍布斯死了，他会知道的，其余的他没有必要知道。

对霍布斯来说大约也是如此，他没有真的问过。

任何事情都是有代价的，肖十分清楚这一点，有些代价肖承受不起，所以他紧握着筹码不想付出，他还没有那么看得起自己。

新的链接却没有这么安分守己。

“和你妈妈聊得不顺利？”霍布斯车子开出一段后才问。

肖从后视镜中看着霍布斯，汹涌的海浪全都掩藏在平静的海面之下，地源深处的地震需要一些时间才会在海面上掀起巨浪。

霍布斯的愤怒、不安、焦虑一阵阵顺着链接袭来，让肖脊骨颤栗，想要躲开，大个子自己似乎对此没有知觉，支配者的本能，肖内心冷哼一声。

“不关你事。”肖说，他闭起了眼睛，他不得不闭起眼睛，不愿意去看霍布斯虚假的表情。

他们各自生活在一种不规律的规律中，肖喜欢霍布斯，但也不至于为了他改变自己的生活，到了他们这个年纪改变是个危险的信号。

偶尔肖觉得自己似乎有点过于喜欢霍布斯了，他喜欢这个世界上有霍布斯这样的人的想法，一个念头，一点光，如同海洋里的灯塔。

他不想让这点光消失，人生的夜晚太黑暗了。

人嘛，大部分都是好人，一生会做些好事，也会做一些不好的事情，真的一心扑在邪恶的事业上的人并不多见，更多时候人们只是遇到了错误的结果。

可像霍布斯这样的人，他几乎是一个“我不会让任何不好的事情发生在你身上”的保证。

这样一个支配者却没有任何处于活跃阶段的链接是件不可思议的事，唯一的解释就是支配者本人有着很大很大的问题。

霍布斯拍了拍方向盘，“如果是你妈妈的话，我觉得和我还是有点关系的。”

“管好你自己就行了。”肖说，他垂着眼，声音忍不住放轻了，不受控制，他的支配者烦躁不安，让肖也烦躁不安起来，想要抚慰对方。

霍布斯这次一定感觉到了，他的手臂在一瞬间绷紧了，眉线之间严峻起来。

“我很抱歉。”霍布斯说，霍布斯从来不道歉的，起码不会向德卡特·肖道歉，而肖从链接感觉到霍布斯是真心的。

这让肖的胃一阵难受，非常地想吐。

***

自打车上的意外发生，他和肖之间的气氛就有些古怪。

安全屋里的储备非常齐全，冰箱里塞满了食物，不过霍布斯还是考虑是否什么时候去采购一下，毕竟速冻食品做出来并不是为了好吃。

“你天生是个支配者，你会享受你的控制欲。”肖坐在厨房里的吧台椅上，手里握着刚从冰箱里拿出来的冰镇啤酒，他没开灯，也许认为在看不见对方表情的时候有些话更容易说出口。

这是个陈述句，没有什么别的意思，肖不是在进一步地指责他的行为。霍布斯现在冷静了许多，他意识到他和肖之间的链接会让他们之间少了许多隐私空间，而他不能把所有情绪都从链接倾倒而出，他也学会了从链接的另一段摸索肖的情绪。

这不代表霍布斯没有被冒犯，他还是会生气的。

“这样说的话，你也会享受服从他人，这是你的天性。”霍布斯打开了厨房里的灯，窗帘都拉得严严实实的。

出乎他的意料，肖不易察觉地点了点头，“有时候这是种需要，”他的手指转动着酒瓶，“所以你没有必要道歉，我并不是很介意。”

霍布斯叹了口气，“但我很介意。”

他们之间的联系如此薄弱，谁也不想去切断联系，可也谁都没有去维护这段联系，就这么眼看着链接苟延残喘着，链接本身就说明了他们所顾虑的一切。

肖害怕霍布斯会滥用他的权力，霍布斯并不赞同肖的每个决定，而现在霍布斯有了反对的权力，只要他开这个口就行了，肖会听他的。

霍布斯害怕肖会听他的。

对他来说好像是辜负了某种信任，某种越过链接所建立的东西，霍布斯知道就是这些链接之外的东西导致了链接的产生，可他不确定自己是否想要改变这种关系。他是个支配者，他不应该有不确定的事情，这会使他显得摇摆不定。

他们默契地无视了这条链接，假装它不存在，现在报应来了，它快要被入侵者杀死了。

“你以前没有介意过。”肖看着他说，隐隐有些谴责的意味。

霍布斯感觉到那条细线微微有丝颤动，他沉默着，犹豫了一会儿，刚才肖说他没有必要感到抱歉，肖说有时候这是一种需要。

肖没有他听起来那么淡漠，也许是因为霍布斯一直没有用心去听，他忙于否认自己，太忙了，杂音太多。

霍布斯走过去，尝试着把手放在肖的肩膀上，“冷静，肖。”他说。

“抱歉……”肖抬手捂着自己的半张脸，“我好像没法控制这个链接，它对我的影响有点大。”


	3. Chapter 3

肖逐渐开始憎恨这个经过辐射产生的链接。

这几天以来，链接不断地在压制肖的意识，让肖越来越疲累，处在一种崩溃的边缘。

就像他告诉霍布斯的，他没法屏蔽这个链接，也没法控制这个链接，至少凭他自己不行。而他不能离开霍布斯二十米以上，这不单单是对他个人生活造成影响的问题，这差不多等于毁了他整个生活。

“什么样的变态才会研究这种东西？”整个安全屋的直线距离没有超过二十米的，所以肖很放心地在各个房间游荡并不特意关心霍布斯在哪里。

倒是霍布斯偶尔要确保他在视线内才放心，像是怕他突然想不开打算离开安全屋搞个自杀似的。

肖想自己可能比自己所想的还要信任霍布斯，他没考虑过霍布斯会背叛自己的可能性，霍布斯是不会背叛任何人的。

这可能是链接产生的副作用，让服从者无条件地信任他的支配者，但肖内心里知道，事实可能不是这样。

信任并非毫无缘由，肖也并非毫无保留，他还是个有理智的人，知道他们没有走在同一条路上。霍布斯在可以选择的时候不会背叛他，但如果有一天，他们面临别无选择的情况呢？他不敢保证有一天当抉择摆在面前时他是否也不会背叛霍布斯。

最让他受不了的一点是，他觉得即使他背弃了霍布斯，霍布斯应该也可以理解他。他们可以成为敌人，只要霍布斯明白这是为什么就行，只要霍布斯明白有时他别无选择就行。其他的，憎恨或者遗忘，他都可以接受。

他们坐在长沙发的两头，试着共同控制链接。对肖来说，链接其实挺陌生的，他并不用费力维持他和他妈妈之间的链接，也没有很关注过自己和其他支配者曾经的链接，大概这就是这些链接成为“曾经”的原因，它们枯竭了，断裂了，然后消失，肖没有太过在意。

“某些狂热分子。”霍布斯耸了耸肩，他没有往常显得那么轻松，链接对他的影响也显而易见。

霍布斯专注在了链接上。

肖咬紧了牙关才没发出声音，他想要退缩，想要屈从，想像个孩子一样躲到毯子底下去，床底下的怪物就不会爬出来了。

一瞬间冷汗爬满了他的额头，因为他使劲儿反抗他的本性。

黑暗笼罩了他，他听不见其他声音，但似乎周围也不是寂静，尖厉的噪音几乎要刺穿他的耳膜，绚烂的光斑出现在他眼皮底下。

他和欧文还有海蒂炸过一次保险柜，差点把欧文炸成半个聋子，现在肖仿佛又回到了那个时候，比那时候更强烈几倍的巨大声浪把他炸飞。

肖无意识地伸出手，想要抓住什么，更想要触碰他的支配者，链接使他不安，他只能去向唯一有光的地方，唯一有锚的地方，他感觉自己像个骗子。

霍布斯不是他的支配者，他不止一次表示过自己并不想成为一个支配者，尽管他看上去就是一个支配者，他就是一个天生的支配者。

肖什么都没能碰到，他的手悬停在虚空之中，什么都没有。

***

肖也许不记得了，但霍布斯还记得，一个支配者失控是什么样子。

他想要握住肖的手，他应该握住肖的手的，这是他的责任，即使这是被迫放在他身上的责任。

肖说的对，他以前没有介意过他们各自的身份，一个支配者和一个服从者，这对他们而言是不重要的事情。他喜欢和肖在一起，和肖一起进行任务，肖有经验有能力，在不琢磨着怎么对付他的时候是个很好的搭档。他喜欢试探肖的底线，用言语刺激他，逼出他掩藏在冷漠外表下的另一面，这是他的乐趣。

现在情况不一样了，他对肖说的每句话都要经过深思熟虑，所以他尽量不与肖说话了，肖像个沉默的幽灵，成天地在安全屋里四处游荡，晚上也不例外。

成为一个支配者有什么不好的吗？霍布斯说不上来，不过霍布斯知道，一个好人是没法成为一个好的领导者的。

这就很能说明一些问题了。

如果萨姆有一天意识到这一点了怎么办？

萨姆会认为她的父亲不是个好人吗？

他不希望他的女儿生活在一个充满控制欲的空间中，萨姆是个天使，理当自由地成长。他也许为此压抑自己的本性太久，自然他的工作能够满足他的基本需求，他有一整个小队可以呼来喝去，所以他从来没发觉这会导致什么问题。

实际上这还是会有点问题的。

肖看上去很痛苦，他的手指在空中蜷缩起来，他整个人都在颤抖，脸色发白，冷汗直冒，链接的存在对肖的影响更大一些，也许是因为支配者和服从者这些狗屁的事情，肖更容易被链接控制，因为他的本性使然。

他需要他的支配者，这能从他的肢体语言上明明白白地看出来。

有那么一瞬间，霍布斯不想去思考这些事情，他想握住肖的肩膀，让他靠向自己，告诉他该做什么，冷静下来，他能看见，他能听见，只要他去看，他去听。

但这也是链接想要的，霍布斯想，链接就是想要他们这么做，如果他通过链接让肖冷静下来，告诉他没有什么可担心的，链接可能会获得更多的能量，变得更为强大。

霍布斯尝试去稳定链接，链接似乎对此反应猛烈，更加地狂躁，也就是加强了对肖的攻击。

肖开始有所动作了，他无法再支撑坐姿，肩膀朝着沙发靠去，双腿曲向胸前，他的手也无力地落下，在沙发上四处摸索，他多半快要失去意识了。

霍布斯本以为链接会强行打通他和肖之间的通道，他会面对狂风暴雨，让他有些意外的是链接对肖的攻击反而阻断了他们之间的联系。

只要肖再撑一会儿，霍布斯想，肖是可以再撑一会儿的，他见识过肖的耐力。


	4. Chapter 4

肖站着，怒气在他心里酝酿着。

他在他的脑子里站着，大约是这么个隐喻，奎妮发现他的情况不对，想要通过链接为他建立屏障，但他们的距离太远了，屏障即刻被击碎了。他感觉不到奎妮了，不知道她的情况怎么样，是否有受伤还是怎么。

链接只是个链接而已，它没有意识，它不知道，肖大多数时候都是一个人，已经习惯了这种情况。

他很少需要奎妮为他建立屏障，上一次可以追溯到十几年前，他那时候还在特种部队，有个非常重要的任务。

肖是个很容易生气的人，按欧文的说法一个正常人如果常常压抑自己的生理需求那多半也会变成德卡特这样，更何况他哥哥原本就不属于什么好脾气。

霍布斯的气息也从他的脑海中消失了，他又是一个人了，如果说之前链接让他烦躁恐慌让他需要他的支配者，那现在失去霍布斯这个念头让他越过这个点，进入到愤怒的阶段了。

人要是饿久了差不多也会这样。

该死的卢克·霍布斯。他想。

他以为他会更强硬一些的，不至于那么轻易地被链接撇除在外，扫地出门。

他怎么能这么对这个世界呢？

肖的怒火燃烧起来，虽然他没怎么实践过，但奎妮对他说过的话他多半还是记住了的。

链接想要侵蚀他的意识，烈火暂时阻拦住了它，尽管这也只是暂时。肖睁着眼在寻找，他的目光抓住了一闪而过的那条银线，和入侵者纠缠在一起的那条线，他和霍布斯之间原本就存在的那条链接，自然而然产生的纽带，他与霍布斯之间难以割断的联系。

他该怎么通过链接找到霍布斯？

他该大叫他的名字吗？

这些事情在没有链接的时候做起来可容易多了，霍布斯总是注意着他的周围，留心着每个人的需求，包括肖的。在肖开口前他就会出现在肖的身边了，这避免了很多心照不宣的麻烦。

“霍布斯！”他喊道，不清楚自己是否有喊出声音。

“霍布斯！”他继续喊道，更加生气了些，那条银色细线晃了一下，光芒似乎更亮了一些，但也有可能只是他的幻觉，毕竟另一条链接太亮了，在它的映照下肖脑子里的一切都非常地亮。

奎妮是否还在试图联系他，霍布斯是否也在试图找回与他的链接？

“你告诉我你的需求，我能通过链接听见你的需求。”奎妮对他说，那时他还年轻，眼角还没有那些皱纹，太年轻所以很难听从别人的意见。

奎妮像往常那样伸出手，手掌朝上，而德卡特犹疑了一会儿，便把自己的手叠了上去。

他的妈妈握住他的手指，“你应该找到属于你自己的支配者，德克斯，有一天我会不在的，你接下去不能指望欧文对吧？而海特，海特和你太像了……和你一样固执。”

他的小怪胎妹妹，肖很难想象她长大会是什么样的，当海蒂真的长大了，肖又觉得海蒂就应该长成这样。

肖想念他的妹妹，肖想念欧文，肖希望奎妮重新出现在他的脑海里，即使抽他耳光他也愿意，他想要霍布斯重新出现在他的世界中……他需要霍布斯重新出现在他的世界中。

他为此可以伸出他的手，手掌朝下，他的嘴唇微微颤抖，霍布斯擅长找寻踪迹，他会找到他的，而肖等待着。

***

霍布斯给肖换了睡衣，把他扶上床，并且盖好了被子。

这一切他都做得非常熟练，就如同他平时照顾萨曼莎那样。

“睡吧，没事，睡吧。”霍布斯的手轻轻拂过肖的额头，肖明显放松了一些，紧皱的眉头松开了些许，霍布斯坐在床边，他的手仍旧握着肖的手。

那条突兀出现的链接沉寂了，稍许有些黯淡了。

“发生了什么？”萨姆在电话的那头问。

“发生了一点意外，我们正在试着解决，然后我就可以回来了。”霍布斯从手机屏幕中看着他的女儿。

“是呀，我知道，总是有意外的嘛，”萨曼莎的口气轻松，但不知怎的霍布斯从中听出了一丝讽刺的意味，“但你会解决的对不对？”

“是的，当然，我们会解决的……”

“你们？”这已经是霍布斯第二次提到“我们”了，萨曼莎自然会发出疑问。

“我和肖，你还记得海蒂吧？那个漂亮的女特工……”霍布斯转移了一下手机画面，掠过肖从昏迷转而熟睡的面容，“这是她的哥哥，德卡特·肖。”

霍布斯一般不会告诉萨曼莎这些多余的信息，但从某种程度上来讲，霍布斯又觉得他应该要告诉萨曼莎和她爸爸拥有链接的人的名字。

“嗯……”萨曼莎的表情有些好奇又有些微妙，“所以这是电视里的那种吗，特工家族之类的？”

霍布斯想了想，好像无法反驳。

“有点类似，不过详细的情况可以等我回来再说。”霍布斯说。

萨曼莎挑起了一边的眉毛，“这可不常见，你从来不跟我说什么‘详细情况’，你只会说‘她才九岁！’”

“这就有点不公平了，我肯定还说过别的。”霍布斯微笑着道。

“比方说，‘这不是你该看的电视’，‘你该上床睡觉了，萨姆’这类的吗？”萨曼莎咯咯笑着。

“肯定还有些别的。”霍布斯也挑起了一边的眉毛。

萨曼莎故作沉思，“还有‘我爱你，萨姆’？”

“我爱你，萨姆。”霍布斯说。

“我也爱你，爸爸，早点回来。”萨曼莎露出一个大大的笑容，对手机做了个飞吻。

霍布斯回应了飞吻，恋恋不舍地挂断了通话。

肖的手指还在他的手掌中，为了维持住他们之间那条微弱的链接，肖耗费了太多精力，等着霍布斯找到切入口。

如果说肖在寻找灯塔，寻找船锚，霍布斯就是那个在船头寻找落难者的水手，而这个落难者直接在海里点燃了一堆火。

这次霍布斯抓住了肖的手，肖的怒火快要把整个纽带烧起来了，入侵者尖厉地嚎叫着退怯了，暂时放缓了进攻。

霍布斯找到了那条银色的丝线，现在它像几根线缠在一起打的络子了，更加结实了些，也更加醒目了些，不再是完全淹没在强烈的辐射光线下了，它有着自己的光芒。

这让他满足。


	5. Chapter 5

肖睁开眼时就看见海蒂的脸，乱糟糟的金色发丝垂到他的脸上，痒痒的。

见他睁开眼睛，海蒂似乎还不放心似的皱着鼻子鼓着嘴，“真没事吗？看起来有点傻啊，不像是没事的样子。”

“他是缺乏睡眠又脱力，所以睡了一天一夜，要是看起来有点傻那肯定是睡昏头了，我保证他没有别的毛病。”霍布斯的声音从隔壁传来。

海蒂举起手机，给肖拍了张照片。

“什么？”肖还没清醒过来，照旧躺在床上，安稳于软软的被子中，有些迷茫自己的处境，他之所以没有警戒起来是因为他先听到了海蒂和霍布斯的声音。

这两个人在一起，要么意味着非常安全，要么意味着极度危险，考虑到海蒂没有表现得歇斯底里，肖于是便也没有紧张。

“你怎么在这里？”肖想要坐起身，发现自己头还晕得很，坐到一半又躺了回去。

海蒂对他“嘘”，“嘘”了两声。

“你的链接突然断了，妈妈和欧文都在坐牢，没法赶过来，所以只有我在这里，”海蒂说着瞄了眼隔壁，一脸“我都在个什么家庭里”的表情，“不过妈妈觉得有霍布斯在你多半不会有什么事。”

“你是怎么知道我在这里的？”肖补充完了自己刚才的问题。

“也许你不相信，但我实际上属于公务员，我是有机密等级的。”海蒂睁着无辜的眼睛，冲他晃了晃自己脖子上的挂饰。

“拉倒吧。”肖说。

“六处，中情局，大家都是同事不是吗，何必要分彼此呢？”海蒂一本正经地说。

肖抬手捏了把妹妹的脸，再次撑起半身，这次好多了，没再头晕。

“你们英国人早饭吃什么？”霍布斯不知什么时候靠在门框上问，“海蒂，我给你做了煎蛋培根，还有咖啡。”

“给我哥哥啤酒就可以了，他可以靠那个活。”海蒂起身去接盘子。

“那可不行，这不是我们美国人的待客之道。”霍布斯的声音听上去有些过于温和了，一副生怕惊动病人的姿态，海蒂不禁向她哥哥看了一眼。

“要我说，我哥还没看上去那么精神过，脸色都好了不少。”海蒂坐到了一边，拿叉子叉着培根说。

霍布斯只是赞同地点点头，又走了出去，肖望着他的背影，又低头看了眼自己的睡衣，轻轻哼了一声。记忆渐渐地回来了，他的脑子隐隐有些刺痛，是与链接强行抗衡留下的副作用，那条多出来的链接稍微黯淡了些，不过仍旧在那里，反倒是他和霍布斯的那条原本像细线一样的链接更粗了一些，一扫原本死气沉沉的模样，竟然有了些活力。

这个感觉还挺奇怪的，肖想，他有点饿了，海蒂的食物刺激了他的嗅觉。

他看向海蒂，海蒂睁着无辜的眼睛看着他，海蒂眨了眨眼睛，然后明白了她哥哥的意思。海蒂叉起一小块培根，送到肖的嘴边。

肖张嘴咬了下去，眼睛仍旧盯着盘子里。

他饿了，他想，他有些好奇地戳了戳那条银色的链接。

“豆子？”霍布斯从隔壁大声地问。

“好。”肖也大声地回答，随即发现自己的声音有些嘶哑。

海蒂一手拿着盘子，一手举着手机，又对着肖拍了张照片，“我一定要给欧文看看，他不能错过这个。”

***

霍布斯和肖家两兄妹围坐在厨房的餐桌旁，海蒂已经吃完了早饭，现在喝着咖啡。

尽管肖流露出了渴望的眼神，但霍布斯还是没给他啤酒。霍布斯做了松饼、煎蛋和炒豆子，还有黄油烤吐司，比他平时做的早餐要丰盛很多。

霍布斯注意到肖有时会盯着海蒂的盘子，而海蒂便习惯性地用叉子喂肖几口。

这倒不是说有什么问题，霍布斯想，他们是一家人，从小一块儿在一张餐桌边长大，总有一些奇怪的属于他们兄妹的小习惯。

不过霍布斯不禁也想问，他这么大一个人还坐在这儿呢，这两人能不能稍微在意一些他的存在？

他的不满肯定是通过链接传达到肖这里了，肖突然有些奇怪地看了他一眼，勺子停在嘴边。

霍布斯张口想要解释，又觉得这事儿解释起来有点诡异，“吃你的吧。”他仅仅说了一句。

于是肖继续把勺子放进嘴里，不过看着他的眼神还是一样的奇怪。

“他怎么了？”他转头问海蒂。

海蒂露出夸张的被伤害的表情，“你问我？”

“这里除了他就你一个人了，他显然不太正常，我当然问你。”肖理所当然地道。

“你们不是有，链接这种东西，”海蒂在半空中挥了挥手，“难道你不能通过链接明白他的意思吗？”

“我觉得不行。”肖说。

霍布斯重重地叹了口气，放下了手里的杯子，“我说你们两个，我还在这里呢，有什么事你可以直接问我。”

“你会说吗？”肖转头问他。

“不会。”霍布斯摇了摇头。

“啊哈，”肖对海蒂说，“我就觉得他不会，至少通过链接可以感觉他不会，好像是觉得太尴尬之类的，但我就是不明白这一点。”

海蒂有些目瞪口呆地看着她哥哥，不久后她问，“你故意的吧？”

“故意什么，故意让他感到尴尬？啊，有一点，”肖大言不惭地承认了，“我得说，这挺有意思的，比我印象里还有意思。”

海蒂徒劳地用咖啡杯藏起自己的笑容。

不过霍布斯没在链接这头——那条属于他们的纽带，不是不请自来的那个——感觉到任何敌意，所以他认为这可能不是什么不好的事情，他甚至感觉到一丝笑意，带些温暖的意味，这几乎要把他整个人都温暖了。

霍布斯继续吃着他盘子里的松饼，今天不是欺骗日，但这是个值得吃上好几大块松饼的日子。

“我不能逗留太久，会引起不必要的注意的，而且我的假都快用完了，”海蒂说，“你能相信吗，那三十个小时也要算在我的假期里。”

“你可以考虑换个工作，”霍布斯说，“说真的，我怀疑这份工作会把你带上你们家族的老路，你们家过圣诞节是不是就是探监日来着？”

肖当真笑了，露出牙齿的那种笑容，要是以前，霍布斯想，他多半会因为这有侮辱他妈妈嫌疑的话对自己暴怒相向的。


	6. Chapter 6

海蒂走到门口的时候停了下来。

肖一点都没错，海蒂和霍布斯的组合，不是非常安全就是极度危险，甚至可以从非常安全瞬间跳跃到极度危险。

海蒂往后退了几步，抬手示意霍布斯和肖警戒。

霍布斯立刻站了起来，从厨房抽屉里捞了一把枪先扔给了肖。

肖摸了摸自己的后腰，该有的东西都在它们该在的地方，他悄悄绕过桌子，退到墙角隐蔽处。

“找你们谁的？”海蒂没有回头地问。

“也有可能是找你的。”霍布斯走上前，想要接替海蒂的位置，海蒂点了点头，继续往后退，把先锋的位置让给了霍布斯。肖家兄妹是同一个机构训练出来的，打架喜欢用膝盖手肘，尽量不用到拳头，他们让对手用自己的力气来对付自己。

海蒂轻轻挪开窗帘往外看了眼。

“好吧，也许是来找我的。”海蒂与肖交换了个眼神。

“不得不说，你真是有点后来居上的趋势。”霍布斯把手放在了门把上，举起一根手指。

海蒂看着肖从角落移去了另一个角落，军情六处对暗号深有研究，有着好几套各个小队之间互相使用的行动暗号，但霍布斯和他哥哥用不上其中任何一套，她之前常常觉得这很诡异，现在当她从妈妈那里得知他们产生了链接后，这种诡异程度还升级了。

她在军队中见过其他情侣，或者夫妻，他们之间的链接要更深厚些，默契，忠贞，军队总是倾向于用些积极的词汇来形容链接。不过在一开始的时候，军队可不会跟你提那些在毫无防备的时候失去链接另一半的人，他们有专门的心理咨询师来专门处理这类问题，不是每个人都能撑过去的。

所以有时候他们更倾向于家人之间的纽带，或者一些临时的链接。

“你在任务中？”肖有些担心地问。

海蒂抿着嘴，“没有，是之前的……你听说过‘大提琴兄弟会’吗？”边说她边注意着门边霍布斯的行动。

霍布斯猛地打开了门，抓住入侵者的枪口直接往后砸去，门口的人不多，霍布斯一个人很快便解决了。

“南非的那个军火走私集团？”肖皱着眉头问。

海蒂说，“他们需要一块敲门砖，所以前一阵我去了趟南非，他们显然对此很不高兴。”

霍布斯转头打断了他们兄妹的对话，“肖得跟我一起走，我们可以去引开他们。”

肖从角落里走出来，“这是个好主意。”

海蒂摇头，“这会让兄弟会对上你们的，这不关你们的事。”

“什么？”肖冲霍布斯的方向点了点头，“让国防局免费替你干活的机会可不多，海特，不要错过了。”

“这里已经不安全了，不是中情局有问题就是六处有问题，我们已经被牵扯进来了，再说反正你的事情就是你哥哥的事情。”霍布斯紧跟着说。

海蒂看看她哥，又看看霍布斯，真希望他们两个自己能听一下刚才自己说的话。

她想，德卡特现在是那些有伴侣链接的人了，那霍布斯无论如何都不能死。

***

子弹像雨点一般射来，肖和霍布斯在武器方面处于劣势，安全屋没有多少武器装备，即使有也不是肖惯用的型号。

肖观察过了，七个目标，不多，但大楼外面掩体也不多，要想一次射中目标就得暴露自己，即使和霍布斯分工在速度上也来不及射倒七个人。

还有海蒂，他想，回头看了眼，海蒂正在协助受到惊吓的路人躲进大楼中。

他们要杀了他妹妹，他就要杀了他们。

不然看看他妹妹留了后患的结果。

“他们火力太强了，我们突破不了，”霍布斯说，“你那儿还有什么？”

肖伸出两根手指比了一下，“还有四发子弹。”

“我们的目的只是要让海蒂顺利逃走，”霍布斯说，“从这儿到门口的距离太远了，海蒂起码得暴露在枪口下七秒钟。”

“我不需要活口。”肖说。

霍布斯想要说什么，最后决定不说出口，“炸弹，你负责左边四个，我负责右边三个，”停了停霍布斯又补充道，“注意不要离我太远。”

只是肖已经从链接感觉到了，霍布斯不赞同他的想法。

“他们不是什么好人。”肖忍不住说。

“我知道，但这还是没有必要。”霍布斯知道肖在说什么。

“现在不杀掉他们，他们会一直追着海蒂，你看看这排弹孔，他们只想我妹妹去死。”

“我知道，我只是觉得你应该冷静一下。”霍布斯移开了眼神，火力攻击停了有一阵了，想来他们也不愿意无意义地浪费弹药。

“我应该冷静一下是什么意思？”肖一边摸出微型炸弹一边问，他有些生气了。

霍布斯指着自己的脑袋，“这里说你应该冷静一下。”

一阵凉意窜下肖的脊椎，他现在不应该分心的，可他难免在一瞬间脱离了战场，好像一个局外人看着面前的这一切。他猛地发觉就像霍布斯说的，那条原本黯淡下去的链接又开始闪光了。

肖深深地呼吸，冷静，伏下来，低调，不引起链接的注意，一个人要怎么样才能不引起驻扎在自己脑子里的东西的注意？这东西差不多无论如何都会注意到他的。

“我不在乎，他们必须死。”肖咬着牙说。

海蒂清空了一楼大厅，把自己掩藏在柱子后面，慢慢地接近他们。

“我觉得有点不对劲，”海蒂说，“没有人在用电梯了。”

他们没能解决掉大楼里所有埋伏的敌人。

“如果不及时突破，我们可能会被包围在这里的。”海蒂继续道。

如果他和霍布斯之间没有那个该死的链接，肖就可以自己去解决楼里的敌人了。肖抬头看着天花板，思考着二十米大约是几楼的高度。

“霍布斯，”肖说，“我上去一趟，你带着海蒂突破。”

“不行。”霍布斯想也没想就拒绝了。

“超过五楼我就不往上了。”肖保证道。

“不行，”霍布斯都没回头看肖一眼，斩钉截铁地道，“我们只要往前突破，后面的人不重要。”

不，肖想，后面的人也很重要，他要杀掉在场所有的人。

可他的支配者已经说了“不行”。


	7. Chapter 7

肖口头上没再提出什么意见，霍布斯知道这可不代表肖真的“没有意见”，但他们现在的处境不容许他去多想其他因素。

他只需要所有人都按照他的命令行动，然后每个人都可以安全回家。

霍布斯并不想强行命令肖，重新恢复能量的链接却另有想法，它接受到了他内心真实的想法，转而去向肖咆哮了。

这真的不是个好时机。

对面整备完毕，打算开始第二轮集火，霍布斯用视线示意肖上去，肖的脸色十分差劲，霍布斯几乎可以看见他的怒火的实体化。

“海蒂！”肖在冲出去前回头喊了一声，端着枪守着楼梯口的海蒂做了个“了解”的手势。肖家兄妹行动了，他们同时向不同的方向扔出了微型炸弹，海蒂往后护着头部，肖几乎是随着炸弹一起出去了，霍布斯紧跟其后。

一、二、三……链接在他的脑子里发烫。

霍布斯击倒了右边三人，立刻调转枪头对着另一头，肖已经完成了他的任务，第四人的子弹擦着肖的肩膀过去，肖俯身躲避，滚在地上举枪，射中了最后的目标。

肖却没有停下脚步，借着势头站起往后向楼梯跑去，楼梯口空空的，楼上传来密集的枪声。

霍布斯抓住时机左右观察了一下，他得尽快和无名氏联系，他们得在引起恐慌之前处理眼前的事宜，他们应该解决其他隐藏的危险也应该马上脱离现场以免敌人还有后援，而他和肖的子弹都用完了。

肖的子弹用完了。

这个念头让霍布斯也快步向楼梯跑去。

跑到二楼时他差点被台阶绊倒，他脑子里那条链接突然狂暴起来，来自肖的怒气席卷过他的全身。

只有一件事能让肖如此生气。

霍布斯心下一沉，加快了脚步，几步一格地继续往上，他和肖越来越近了，他甚至可以透过链接看见肖的影子，被一片红色笼罩着。

这不是他的本意，霍布斯想，但领导者总是无时无刻不在做出选择，承担他人的生命。

他做好准备了，他做好为他的队员推轮椅的准备了，他做好为他的队员盖上国旗的准备了，比起世界毁灭，他更不想让萨姆了解这些事情，这些责任，他不会掉头走开，他不会成为一个伪君子。

但萨姆没必要知道这些，萨姆没必要知道她的爸爸需要担起的那些责任，没必要知道她爸爸并不是个好人。

他坐在床边给萨姆念故事，读着霍比特人，读着哈利波特，萨姆总以为她爸爸是弗罗多，是哈利波特之类的英雄人物，霍布斯不会告诉她他其实更像比尔博·巴金斯，或者是亚瑟·韦斯莱，没那么光彩的英雄，会受到诱惑，平时的工作更多的是面对繁复的表格。

这是他的工作，他不能转头离开。

霍布斯刚踏上最后阶楼梯，就听见了肖痛苦的嘶吼声，他仿佛整个人直直沉了下去，差点仰后从楼梯上滚下去。

***

霍布斯为什么背叛他？

霍布斯为什么在这个时候背叛他？

肖的脑子一团混乱，海蒂的手臂中弹了，没有生命危险，她自己甚至不认为这是什么大事。

可万一呢？

肖无法摆脱这个念头，他违背了他的支配者的指令，他不应该这么做，他感到愧疚。

但这是不对的，他的支配者错了，他的支配者不应该给他这种指令，霍布斯应该站在他这边，他应该去掩护自己的妹妹的，他早说了以绝后患。

肖的理智告诉他，他无法离开霍布斯二十米以上，霍布斯没法让他去掩护海蒂，这没什么不对的。而心里又有另外一个声音说，想出解决的办法本来就该是支配者的事情，霍布斯在这个时候选择“命令”他留下简直是个混蛋。

这不是霍布斯，霍布斯不会这么做……

真的吗？他怎么确定？

链接不是这么说的。

哪条链接？

霍布斯会将什么摆在天平上？

什么会是他的优先选择？

各种不同的、矛盾的想法充斥着肖的脑海，他不会背叛霍布斯，是因为他喜欢霍布斯，还是因为链接限制他不能背叛？

链接快要将他撕裂了，他拼命地思考着，抓寻着那个“正确”的念头，他需要一个锚。

霍布斯在哪儿？

霍布斯为什么不给他建立屏障？

霍布斯难道不知道他该死的没法自己建立屏障吗？

奎妮……

“你告诉我你的需求，我能通过链接听见你的需求。”奎妮对他说……

奎妮这次没有向他伸出手……


	8. Chapter 8

霍布斯坐着，双手放在膝盖上，他的面前肖跪坐着，额头贴着他的手心。

肖的嘶吼声还回荡着，其中蕴含的被背叛的痛苦深深戳伤了霍布斯。

他没有打算那么做，这不是他真实的想法，人的本能和人真实想要做的事情是有差别的，人所想的和人说出口的话也是有差别的，不然警察的工作该有多简单，没有任何谎言，四处都是罪恶。

“我知道……”肖的声音沙哑低沉，他没有抬头，试着动了动僵硬的手臂，将手放入了霍布斯的手里。

肖的手是暖的，霍布斯不合时宜地想，这里并不是现实世界，这里更像是在链接内，链接撑不住破裂的时候霍布斯及时给他们两个竖起了屏障，他很多年没干这活儿了，有些生疏，但最后还是想起来了。

他们之间原本就存在的那条链接正式完成了，他们在链接的中央相遇了，霍布斯看着肖，情不自禁地坐了下来，让肖休息在他的膝盖上。

霍布斯想这可真奇怪，他从什么时候不再把肖视作一个天生的罪犯呢？

有没有哪一天，哪一刻？

他又是从哪一天开始产生了想要照顾肖的想法，让链接悄悄地偷偷地诞生了，小心翼翼地浮现在他们脑海里。

“你不应该反抗。”肖说。

他不应该反抗。霍布斯同意。

“你应该接受这一点，我们之间的不同是无法改变的。”肖又说。

霍布斯认真接受着自己的服从者的说教。

“你需要我，我需要你……”肖沙哑的声音逐渐淡去了，像被风吹走一样，霍布斯想要握紧他的手，肖的手指却也慢慢淡薄了。

他们当然不能一直待在屏障里，外面还有很多事情等着他们去处理，他真的得打个电话给无名氏。

霍布斯还在想肖最后的一句话，这句话诚实得不像肖能说出来的话，霍布斯不清楚肖只是单纯指他们已经完成固化的链接，还是有着更深层次的意味。

不过从另一方面来说，固化的链接本身就已经包含很多更深层次的意味了。

这条链接散发着温暖的光芒，放在霍布斯的心里。

万物都有起源，万事都有起因，当他需要肖，而肖也需要他的时候去思考原因，去思考这是不是造物的玩笑实在太没有意义了，即使是那又怎么样呢？

他还是需要肖。

***

“所以，你们现在怎么样？”海蒂半披着夹克，露着包扎着绷带的手臂，坐在肖身边的地上好奇地问。

肖头痛欲裂，年纪啊，年纪是特工的敌人，链接也是。

“一，你说话和妈妈怎么越来越像了；二，妈妈说的也许是对的。”

海蒂用“妈妈说的当然是对的”眼神瞥了她哥哥一眼，“所以，你下次会带他去看妈妈吗？我正好也要去，我们是要一起去吗？”

“我头好痛……”肖别开了头，打断了妹妹数不清的问题，但没有说瞎话。

无名氏很高兴地宣布他们之间已经没有距离的限制了，那个疯子链接彻底地消失了，在无名氏处理完各种烂摊子后，霍布斯立刻就回洛杉矶去接女儿了，没有和肖打招呼。

“你不担心他没跟上你？也许他生气你不听他的命令呢？”海蒂不依不饶地问。

“从来没想过这个可能性。”肖板着脸道。

“真的？”海蒂原本以为德卡特在开玩笑，等到意识到德卡特是认真的时候讶异地张大了嘴，“天呐，你真的要带他回去见妈妈吗？一定要带我一起去啊。”

肖闭上了眼睛，他太累了，最近他总是很累，多余的链接给他造成的压迫力太大了。

他爱海蒂，但有时他妹妹真的是个小怪胎。

而霍布斯，霍布斯也是个怪胎，霍布斯给他建立的屏障还留在链接里，肖闭上眼睛的时候就能感受到屏障的存在，他从来不觉得自己需要屏障。

不过现在他觉得，有一个屏障在那里也没有什么不好的。

接受自己的需求也没有什么不好的。

这不代表霍布斯不会再背叛自己了，肖欢迎这带有一丝怀疑的苦涩，他甚至接受了这个可能性，不去想是出于他的心灵还是他的生理，他接受了这个可能性，并且还是相信着霍布斯。

他猜霍布斯也是如此，有些事情多想也不会有什么用，因为世界被创造出来时便是如此。

霍布斯就在链接的另一头，散发着愉快的光芒，他见到了久别的女儿，他的欢喜溢满整条链接，让肖十分地安心，脑袋也没有那么疼了，那些伤口都在一点点地愈合。

没有多久，肖便熟睡了。


	9. 尾声

“你弟弟有换监狱吗？”奎妮喝了口茶，垂着眼问。

“唔？没有……我觉得他在那儿再待一阵比较好。”肖回答，继续埋头翻阅着手里的文件。

“你真的打算让他在监狱里过圣诞节？”奎妮随意地问，目光从低垂的睫毛下打量着德卡特。

“他也不是第一次。”肖撇了撇嘴，把文件收起放到了一边，有些警惕地看着奎妮。

“嗯，”奎妮把茶杯放到一边，肖的目光跟着奎妮修剪精致的指甲，即使在监狱里的时候奎妮的指甲也是如此，“我不是对此有什么意见，我知道你已经做了很多了。”

肖深深叹了口气，换了一种说法，“他现在还不能出来。”

“我不记得有和谁谈过这种交易。”奎妮双手改为托着下巴。

“这对他没有什么害处。”肖有些理亏地咕哝道，自始至终没有对上奎妮的视线。

“所以，霍布斯对此没有什么意见？”奎妮有些针对意味地问。

“你是说他对政府高层之间暗地里的交易有没有什么意见？他有意见，但他也知道自己管不了这些事，事实上他能管好自己的女儿就是一个奇迹了。”肖摇了摇头。

他们中间见过一次面，不是因为公事，霍布斯把之前发生的事对萨曼莎解释了，而萨曼莎觉得既然他们之间已经有了链接，那她也应该正式认识一下肖。

肖可以举出一百个这不合适的理由，但霍布斯显然会满足女儿的一切愿望，于是肖选择了闭嘴。

美国人的家庭聚会和肖所熟悉的家庭聚会不太一样，萨曼莎像只警戒的小动物一般打量着他，等到熟悉了他的气味又开始露出自在的笑容。

自信，自由，像头矫健的小豹子。

他们坐在家庭餐馆中，餐桌之间过于狭窄，霍布斯花了点力气才把自己塞进去。

食物大多数是给萨曼莎点的，霍布斯并不真的吃这些汉堡薯条之类的东西，肖倒不是很介意，霍布斯从面前的盘子里捡薯条递到他嘴边时他也来者不拒。霍布斯一个劲儿地邀请他品尝美国美食，肖也不知道究竟是美食在哪里。

“听上去你们处得还不错，所以圣诞节的时候他会来吗？”奎妮听上去并没有那么满意。

肖不由得翻了个白眼，海蒂这样，妈妈也是这样。现在回想起来，肖怀疑上次和霍布斯的碰面，可能是个约会，他们都有一条该死的链接了才刚刚试图开始约会，而他的家人却差不多都进入到下一个阶段了，“圣诞节还有快三个月才到。”

“未雨绸缪是个好习惯。”奎妮说。

“我们最近没有见面。”肖多余地说。

奎妮从鼻子里哼了声，把手摊开放在了桌面上，“别跟我说这种废话。”

肖自然地将手叠了上去，奎妮捏着她长子的手指，表情在满意与不满之间挣扎，“他这样可不地道，趁我们链接断开的时候给你建立屏障，这不算战胜了我。”

“他也没想战胜你。”肖做着无谓的辩解。

“我不这么觉得，如果他真的不想挑战我，就不会用屏障把我挡在外面了。”奎妮没风度地嗤了声。

如果不是怕又被奎妮扇耳光，肖还有点想笑，“我以为你喜欢那种会挑战你权威的。”

奎妮不由瞪了肖一眼，“但我不喜欢输。”

“你没有，妈妈，你只是让步了。”肖温和地说。

“嗯，这么说也可以，”奎妮端起茶杯放在嘴边，“我还要多谢他给你建起了链接和屏障，但这话就没有必要告诉他了。”

“他圣诞节会来的。”肖说，眼中含着一丝笑意。


End file.
